The Queen of Denial
by redrider6612
Summary: Songfic to Robert Palmer's Addicted to LoveB&B have been dating for awhile, but Brennan's been holding back and Booth's had enough. Rated M for some steaminess.


**The Queen of Denial**

**songfic**

**Addicted to Love**

**By Robert Palmer**

'I'm not in love with him,' Brennan told herself firmly as she got ready for their date. She didn't believe in love, any more than she believed in magic, clairvoyance or God for that matter. She stubbornly chose to ignore the rush of excitement she felt as she glanced at the clock and realized he was due to arrive any minute. Looking in the mirror, she put the finishing touches on her makeup and smiled at her reflection, pleased with the effect. She refused to acknowledge that she spent any more time preparing for a date with Booth than she ever had for any other man. She just liked to look her best.

_Your lights are on but you're not home_

_Your mind is not your own_

_Your heart sweats, your body shakes_

_Another kiss is what it takes_

The doorbell rang and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her inexplicable nervousness. They'd been dating for over three weeks. There was no cause to be nervous, but her pulse and respiration were elevated and her hands were shaking as she pulled open the door.

Booth smiled and her heart did a crazy little leap, causing her to wonder if she ought to make an appointment with her doctor. Maybe she needed to get an EKG to determine if she had a hidden medical condition. There was no way it had anything to do with the sexy grin he had on his face.

When she turned from shutting the door behind him, he pulled her into his arms and lowered his head to kiss her deeply. She tried to stay detached so she could analyze her body's reactions, but she couldn't get her brain to cooperate as sensations flooded in. Opening her lips at the probing of his tongue, her mind reeled as he deepened the kiss. Her knees went weak and she had a fleeting thought that perhaps the medical condition was located in her central nervous system. Or maybe she had an inner ear infection, because suddenly her sense of balance seemed to have gone off center.

_You can't sleep, you can't eat_

_There's no doubt, you're in deep_

_Your throat is tight, you can't breathe_

_Another kiss is all you need_

Another thought flashed through her brain as the kiss went on. She'd been suffering from insomnia lately and she knew sleep-deprivation could cause a number of physical problems. That had to be it. As much as she disliked taking sleep aids, maybe all she needed was a good night sleep. She would pick some up as soon as possible.

Just when she thought he might drop to the floor and seduce her right here in the entryway, he broke the kiss and pulled back to give her a dazed look. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily.

"Hi," he murmured huskily, that damn smile teasing at his lips again.

"Hi," she replied as calmly as she could, smiling a little. She relaxed the death grip she had on his shoulders and tried to step back to regain her composure. His arms reluctantly fell away and she suddenly felt bereft. Part of her wanted to be back in his arms, but she pushed the unwanted desire firmly away. There would be time to satisfy biological urges later. Right now they needed to go or they'd be late.

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

_You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

The theatre was dark and everyone's attention was on the screen. Well, almost everyone's. His arm was draped across the back of her seat and his hand was absently stroking her upper arm. Brennan tried to ignore the thrills radiating from the spot. Finally, she couldn't take any more. Turning her head to ask him to stop, she was startled to find his face very close and he was watching her closely. It took her a moment to remember what she was going to say.

"Stop that!" she hissed.

He raised his brows and fought the smile that was tugging at his lips. "What?" he asked in a mock innocent voice.

"Booth!" she whispered. "This is not the time or place," she said, trying for stern and falling dismally short.

Her breath caught in her throat as he moved in closer. "I don't care," he whispered huskily, and then he was kissing her hungrily. Any thought of resisting him evaporated as he nibbled at her lips, and she sighed with pleasure as she opened her lips to him. His tongue dipped into the soft depths of her mouth and she moaned softly as her bones seemed to melt. Which was silly because it was physiologically impossible. The thought slipped away before she could actually examine it.

_You see the signs, but you can't read _

_You're runnin' at a different speed_

_Your heart beats, in double time_

_Another kiss and you'll be mine…a one track mind_

She lost all awareness of their surroundings as her world shrank to exclude everything but his lips and hands and what they were doing to her. He finally broke the kiss, clutching her close as he breathed like a marathoner.

"Let's get out of here," he finally muttered, standing and pulling her up beside him.

Brennan could feel the heat of a blush and was thankful for the concealing darkness as they made their way to the aisle, climbing past legs, whispering apologies, and causing a general ripple of disruption in their wake.

It didn't take a particularly perceptive person to sense the tension in Booth. Brennan glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was driving with grim determination, a frown between his brows. She wondered what his problem was, but his expression didn't invite inquiry. She decided he would tell her when he was ready.

Booth was getting impatient with his partner's behavior. In the weeks they had been dating, they had kissed—and more—many times and had almost ended up in bed several times. Each time he broke it off because he sensed something was…off about her response to him. Not that there wasn't any passion—there was loads of passion—it was more her attitude towards sex. He suspected she was still clinging to her point of view that it was strictly about 'satisfying biological urges'. She was holding back a part of herself and it was starting to really piss him off. He wanted more and if she wasn't willing to give it, he didn't have much hope that this relationship was going to work.

They pulled up to his apartment a scant ten minutes later. Brennan had managed to regain her composure and sat primly, staring out the windshield as he parked.

"I want to go home, Booth," she said in a surprisingly steady voice.

Booth didn't even look at her as he opened his door. "No, you don't," he said roughly.

A moment later he had come around to her door and opened it a little more forcefully than necessary. He offered a hand wordlessly and she considered ignoring it, but decided she wasn't up to a battle of wills. Given his mood, she wouldn't be surprised if he slung her over his shoulder and carried her in. She decided she'd rather skip that indignity. Swinging her legs out of the car, she put her hand in his. Standing up, she wobbled a bit and sucked in a breath as his hand touched her waist to steady her. She looked into his eyes for the first time since leaving the theatre and her heart rate doubled at the desire burning there. She halfway expected him to snatch her into his arms right there in the parking lot. Instead, holding her hand firmly, he turned and headed for his apartment, his pace forcing her to trot a little.

_You can't be saved_

_Oblivion is all you crave_

_If there's some left for you _

_You don't mind if you do_

He pulled her in and slammed the door a little too hard. Shedding his jacket and kicking off his shoes, he unbuttoned his cuffs, his movements jerky. A muscle was jumping in his cheek and her temper suddenly flared. 'What on earth did he have to angry about?' she wondered furiously. Then he started on the buttons down the front of his shirt, his eyes watching her intently, his lips in a firm, determined line. Her breathing kicked up as he neared the end of the buttons.

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

_You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

"Fine. You want to do it? Let's do it," she said in a low furious voice. Tossing her bag down and shedding her coat, she kicked off her shoes and grabbed the hem of her scoop-necked top and pulled it over her head, tossing it away. His eyes went wide as he froze in the middle of shrugging out of his shirt. He'd imagined what she might look like, but this…was better than his wildest imaginings. But there was something wrong with the way this was going, something in her voice that brought his eyes back to hers. The anger in her eyes was all wrong.

"Wait!" he said, holding up his hands in a stopping gesture as she reached for the button on her pants.

"Why?" she panted, undoing the button. "It's obvious we both have a biological urge to mate and there is no reason we shouldn't—"

"Wrong!" he said roughly, cutting her off. Stepping close, he cupped her shoulders in his hands, resisting the strong inclination to shake her. "This isn't about biological urges. This is about love…making love…you and me—it'll never be anything else," he told her in a softer tone, his eyes holding hers so she would know how serious he was.

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

Her eyes flashed and she lifted her chin, firming her lips. 'Who does he think he is, telling me how to feel?' she thought, but her hormones were overruling her more practical side and she couldn't hold onto her anger. He stroked his hands slowly up her neck to cradle her head. Her knees went weak at the tenderness in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her, the sweetest, softest kiss she had ever experienced and she clutched at his forearms, desperately trying to find her wits again.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found him watching her with those velvety brown eyes. "For tonight, just feel…let go and let yourself feel. You won't regret it," he promised solemnly.

"I don't know if I can," she confessed in a shaky whisper.

"You can," he insisted. "I know you can. Let me show you." Taking her hand, he led her to the bedroom.

"Booth, I don't—" she began as they stopped beside the bed, suddenly unaccountably nervous.

"Ssssh," he soothed. "It's okay, it's me. Trust me," he whispered in her ear, sending goosebumps chasing down her arms. She pulled back and blinked up at him in the dim light from the hallway, unbelievably aroused by his gentle passion. She sighed as he dipped his head to kiss her shoulder, his mouth open, nibbling at her soft skin. He unfastened her bra and pushed it off her shoulders and his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing across the sensitive crests. Her legs gave out and she dropped to the edge of the bed.

With quick economical movements he shed his pants and boxers, then pushed her back to lie across the bed. He unzipped her slacks, but he was distracted from removing them by the soft skin of her belly. He leaned down to press his open mouth just above the top of her bikini panties, causing her to suck in her breath as desire gathered in a tight ache at her center. She writhed as his warm breath blew across her mons and a moan escaped her. Hiding a smile, Booth sat up and tugged her pants off, leaving her panties for the moment.

Sliding his hands up under her shoulder blades, he eased her up to the pillows and lay down beside her, covering them both with the sheet and comforter. Gathering her close, he trailed kisses along her jaw line up to her ear and swirled his tongue along the ridge of her ear. She couldn't seem to catch her breath as sensations flooded her mind and body, overwhelming in their intensity.

Her hands pushed at his shoulders. "Wait, Seeley," she said as panic rose in her. "I-I can't think."

He leaned up on his elbow to look at her. "Then don't, Temperance. Just feel…feel this," he whispered, then he slipped his hand inside her panties to tease at the curls at the apex of her thighs. Desire slammed through her as his fingers caressed her intimately and suddenly, like a curtain being thrown open, all her doubts fell away. Nobody had ever made her feel this way. Free. Unconditionally loved. Leaning up, she kissed him, but this time was different from all the others. This time her heart was engaged completely and she was ready to let him in.

Booth sensed the change immediately. He wasn't quite sure what it was or what had caused it, he only knew that all the tension had left her body and she was kissing him with more passion than ever before. Joy sang through him as he set about showing her with his body just how much he loved her. At the height of her pleasure, as she clutched him tightly, she said the words he had been waiting so long to hear from her.

"I love you, Booth."

He arched his back as ecstasy crashed through him, wave after wave until he was completely spent. He rolled to his side, gasping, his heart pounding.

She was curiously still and quiet. It took him awhile to notice, but when he turned his head to look at her, he found her staring at him.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Her teeth flashed white in the dimness. "Okay? Are you kidding?" Her hand stole up his ribcage and across his chest, curling around his neck to pull his head down to hers. "I've never felt so…not that your ego needs this, but that was…the most amazing--" she finished on a sigh followed by a lingering kiss.

"Did you mean it?" he asked against her lips.

"Mmmm, mean what?" she murmured between kisses. She was having a hard time following the conversation.

"Never mind," he said, rolling to his back. If he had to drag it out of her, it wasn't the same. If she meant it, she'd say it again.

The faint edge of hurt in his voice got her attention and she realized what he was asking. She propped her head on her hand to look into his face. "Yes," she whispered with a smile.

Booth froze. "Yes what?"

The smile faded, replaced by a look of tenderness. "I love you, Seeley Booth. And now I know the difference between sex and making love."

"Is that an anthropological observation, Dr. Brennan?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"No, that was a purely physical observation, Agent Booth," she returned.

Threading his hand into her hair, he cupped the back of her head and pulled her down to meet his kiss. But he stopped when they were a breath apart. "I'll expect a full report in the morning," he whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me, Booth," she sassed. So he did.


End file.
